Life with Ryuzaki
by Tsukiyo-kun
Summary: Katsumi's Diary Hello, I am Katsumi Keiko and this is my journal about my daily adventures with Ryuzaki and my Akatsuki family. My life can be very... interesting now that I am chained to Ryuzaki.
1. Prelude

General Bio:

I am Katsumi Keiko and this account is dedicated to her. This is my Death Note roleplay character. She is 16 years old and currently attends the same college that Light and L goes to. She is in disguise. She is secretly Tsukiyo, the red-headed female in pursuit of Kira. Tsukiyo eventually teams up with L on the Kira case. Tsukiyo collects evidence via video/sound recordings that she captures. Light thinks that when Katsumi is with L that they are just on a date. Light is very suspicious of Katsumi because she always runs off somewhere and never gives a reason for her behavior. L uses that as an excuse to chain them together because he believes that Katsumi/Tsukiyo is the second Kira. Unfortunately for L, Tsukiyo happens to be 1/2 diclonius and happens to lose control of herself. She even had visions of herself losing control and has a killing spree that involves L and everybody else who are dumb enough to get in her way. Lucky she asked L to seek help for her and have her caged up until her real self has returned. During this time she told L about the story of how she came to be like this. She became infected with the diclonius virus at age twelve by Lucy and how she can't control herself and her bloodlust. While Tsukiyo was trapped she lost herself and began trying to kill L and the others but fortunately Tsukiyo gave L very specific instructions to follow to ensure their safety for when she was in this state of mind. Tsukiyo remained confined in that cage for two whole days until she proved to L that she was really back again. After this, Tsukiyo kept collecting video evidence against Light to prove that he is Kira.

Tsukiyo:

1/2 diclonius and has split personality disorder. She has her "normal" side as well as her diclonius side. She is a sand ninja that has traveled alone for 4-5 years. Before she started to travel she went to a middle school and was the top of her class. She met Sabaku no Gaara and became friends with him. Over time the two became closer and started dating. They had been dating for almost a year before she left. Tsukiyo made a promise to herself that she would find Gaara when she became strong enough to protect those she cared for. She never stays in one place for long because a private army is after her diclonius. This private army had almost killed her at age fourteen because of a bullet through her heart triggered an almost fatal heart attack, but she survived and continued to be on the run after she turned fifteen. She was declared missing and dead a few weeks later by the FBI. She snuck into Japan and laid low for months. She made her presence know by broadcasting herself. She did this to announce to Kira that she was going to find him and have justice served. She even announced her name because she was testing the theory she was willing to bet her life upon. Her theory was correct. Kira could not kill a person if their face was covered and that he needed to see the full face and not just the bottom half. She is currently 16 years old.

Katsumi Keiko:

Katsumi is a freshman in college and is friends with Ryuzaki. She always runs off somewhere and never gives any reason for this. She always carries around a brown journal and writes in it during her lunch break. She is usually alone most of the time and when she is in a crowd she goes mute. She has short brown hair in a descending style going long in the front and short in the back. Her eyes are a deep shade of brown. She can throw around her own weight when necessary but she tries to avoid this. Her loyalties are being questioned because of her unexplained disappearances. One of the times that she ran off she was actually going to the hospital because Itachi informed her that Sasuke had been taken to the hospital because his kidney was failing on him. None of the other akatsuki member's kidneys were the proper type for Sasuke. Katsumi agreed into donating her kidney to Sasuke once she found out that her kidney matched. She hid the truth from the rest of the world. Only those within the Akatsuki knew about the surgery. Katsumi returned to school three days after the surgery and did not fully recover until two months after the surgery. She still collected evidence during this time. She played a minor part in the Kira case because she did not want to reveal any hints of who she really is.


	2. Life with Ryuzaki, Days 1,2,3

**Life with Ryuzaki, Day One**

Today, Ryuzaki chained me together with him because he honestly believes that I am Kira. I can't convince him to unchain me. I guess that I am stuck like this for a while. Knowing Ryuzaki, it can be months or even years before I am out of these chains. I have gathered some video/audio evidence for the Kira case. I need to meditate on a plan of action. I pray that luck goes my way...

**Life with Ryuzaki, Day Two**

This morning Ryuzaki told me that he wanted me to take a shower and I simply nodded. I was very uneasy with this new morning routine especially since Ryuzaki would not unchain me. I could not convince him to release me. I took the first shower and I was embarrassed so I had pulled the shower curtain to give me some privacy. Once I had finished bathing I had grabbed the largest towel and draped it over my slim body. Ryuzaki swapped his position and was in the shower while I was getting dressed as far away as I could. After I got dressed I continued in my morning as usual. Last night I found out that Ryuzaki was an insomniac too. Just like Gaara-kun... and me at times when I think about him or whenever the diclonius blood boils up. I didn't realize that I was spacing out again until Ryuzaki was asking for his clothes. I hastily handed his clothes to him while looking the other way. He may have taken my personal privacy away from me but that is not an excuse to take his away from him. I was brushing my hair when Ryuzaki came out... half dressed. He was shirtless. If I was a fangirl I might have had a nosebleed. It didn't disturb me one bit at all. Ryuzaki pulled on his shirt and dragged me to the kitchen for breakfast. Ryuzaki's breakfast consisted of cake and other sweets. I ate various types of fruits including raspberries, strawberries, and other "healthy" stuff. I had orange juice while he had coffee with an unbelievable amount of raw sugar. I was disgusted with his eating habits! How does he eat all of that sugar and not have spasm attacks? I do not understand how this is possible. Nothing really interesting occurred today. Nothing else "journal-worthy" to scribble down today.

**Life with Ryuzaki, Day Three**

Today was a little bit better than yesterday. Last night was so awful because my abdomen area was killing me!

Flashback It still hurts from the kidney-transfer surgery last week. Yeah, I gave my kidney to Sasuke because I found out that his kidney was failing on him and my kidney type was the same as his so I went through with this. After I woke up from the surgery I saw that Sasuke was already sitting up properly and that made me feel weak because I couldn't move. He asked me why I did this for him, meaning the transfer. I told him that this is what family does for each other because we, in the akatsuki, are all a large makeshift family. After that I remember passing out. End of flashback

So I was doing my best to give any hints about what happened to me. It's hard at times though. This afternoon I snuck out... with Ryuzaki to the grocery store. He asked me why we were going there and I told him that it was a surprise. I could tell that he was curious but I would not give him any hints. At the store I bought cocoa, butter, chocolate chips, vegetable oil, milk, eggs, and sugar. I think that he knew that I was going to bake something with this stuff. Ryuzaki helped me carry this back to his house. We dropped the stuff on the counter and I got a mixing bowl out while Ryuzaki took the ingredients out of the plastic bags. I preheated the oven then I grabbed the cocoa and measured out the proper amount needed. I used almost all of the cocoa I bought! I asked Ryuzaki if he would crack open four eggs while I poured in one cup of vegetable oil. After that I added 1/4 cup of milk and Ryuzaki went crazy with adding sugar and chocolate chips to the mix. It was so funny! I let him stir the batter while I sprayed the cooking pan with nonstick spray. Ryuzaki held the bowl while I used a scraper to scrape the batter out of the bowl. I washed the dishes afterwards. I knew that my treat was going to take about 50 minutes to bake. Ryuzaki even helped me to dry and put the dishes away! Watari came out while we were cleaning up our mess and we just smiled at him. I swear that we caught him off-guard! Ryuzaki and I were giggling and smiling so much that we scared Watari! The dessert was finished baking 10 minutes after everything was tidy. Ryuzaki pulled out two tall glasses and I poured milk into the cups. The brownie was cut into 15 good-size pieces. I got out three plates and another cup. Ryuzaki gave me a strange look at first but then he understood that this was for Watari too. I poured the milk for Watari and Ryuzaki put three brownies on the paper plates. There was so much stuff to carry that we had to use a tray to carry our new treat up to Watari's study! I carried the tray upstairs. Ryuzaki knocked on the door and we waited for Watari to open the door. Watari looked confused at first but we offered him the brownie and milk. At first he reluctantly took the brownie and nibbled on it. I started to eat my brownie after Ryuzaki and Watari started eating their piece. All three of us were smiling and laughing at each other while enjoying our rich little treat together. Even Watari was smiling and chatting with us. It was a blast!


End file.
